


Rewards

by itisamystery



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Trans Male Character, just a little; sylvain is here after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisamystery/pseuds/itisamystery
Summary: "Sylvain has made no secret of the fact that “if Felix asked, he would”. Felix never asked him to elaborate on what exactly he meant by that, but knowing Sylvain it meant that Felix had a solid chance of getting Sylvain to agree to a training regimen in exchange for a kiss."for the kinkmeme prompt: No matter how much Felix tries to get him to train daily, Sylvain still slacks off in favor of hooking up with women. This frustrates Felix to no end and makes him feel jealous (without him realizing it) so resigning himself to the idea that Sylvain only thinks with his dick, he decides to try out different methods to get Sylvain to train.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 220





	Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> *dusts off this account* well, it's been a while.
> 
> shoutout to this prompt on the kinkmeme for completely destroying my writer's block. i owe you my life, but i hope this fic will suffice.
> 
> some parts of this (mostly feelings) are pretty ambiguous thanks to the nature of felix "unreliable narrator" fraldarius, and it's entirely up to you just how casual this ends up being for both of them, but i will include what i had in mind while writing this for anyone who's curious in the notes at the end.
> 
> tried to keep the terms for felix's junk as masculine and/or gender neutral as possible, but my apologies if any of my wording causes discomfort.

Sylvain narrowly avoids fracturing his arm during a mock battle, and Felix knows he has to do something to prevent it from happening again.

The scare was due to a misstep on Sylvain’s part - a misstep that anyone who practiced regularly with their weapon would never take. Felix originally intended to barge into the infirmary to go up one side of Sylvain and down the other for being so careless, but he stops just outside the door at the sound of both the professor and Manuela already giving Sylvain an earful. He hears Sylvain trying to placate them with promises that he’ll start training more often, start being more responsible with his own safety on the battlefield. Felix rolls his eyes and silently storms off, knowing full well that Sylvain won’t live up to his word.

Sure enough, a week passes and while Sylvain does show up at the training grounds more than he usually did before, it amounts to a grand total of two times with one of his visits getting cut short by the sight of the current target of his flirtations and the sudden realisation that he had “something urgent” to take care of.

The women Sylvain gave so much of his attention to all annoyed Felix to varying degrees, though if asked he wouldn’t be able to say why, but this most recent one - Felix is pretty sure her name started with an A or maybe an E - was proving to be the most irritating of the bunch, especially since she’s the one who gives him the idea he’s desperate enough to try.

Felix comes across her and Sylvain a few hours after the latter had abandoned his training, and overhears the tail end of their conversation from where they’re “hiding”, pressed up against each other in the corner.

“Well, if you want a kiss, you’ll have to do that for me first.”

Felix doesn’t even hear Sylvain’s response, far too wrapped up in the realisation that someone really should have thought of setting up a reward system to get Sylvain to train ages ago. He consistently put more effort into things that he would get some kind of immediate result from. Of course the eventual benefits of training regularly aren’t suitable motivation for him.

The woman giggles in response to whatever it was Sylvain said, and Felix spends half a second’s thought on the fact that he hates the sound of it before turning on his heel and retreating to the dormitory, already trying to figure out the most effective way to motivate Sylvain to train regularly.

The problem, Felix thinks, is that the best reward for Sylvain is something he’s already getting plenty of regularly. His rapidly changing levels of interest and the rather casual nature of his relationships leaves Felix without anyone to go to who would be willing and interested in rewarding Sylvain with physical affection in order to encourage self improvement. Sylvain’s current fling - maybe her name started with a different vowel - already seems to have some reward system in place, but Felix both doubted that she would be interested in changing it to suit different needs and he would rather die from a dumb misstep in a mock battle himself than ask her about it.

Felix steps into his room, closes the door, and leans back against it, slumping his shoulders as he comes to terms with the fact that the person rewarding Sylvain has to be him. Not only does he hate the thought of having to ask someone else, but he also knows that he would be enough to entice Sylvain to try this training for a reward system.

Sylvain has made no secret of the fact that “if Felix asked, he would”. Felix never asked him to elaborate on what exactly he meant by that, but knowing Sylvain it meant that Felix had a solid chance of getting Sylvain to agree to a training regimen in exchange for a kiss.

It wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, Felix supposes. While he wasn’t exactly desperate for it, some experience in… that field would be nice to have under his belt. If it would satisfy both some of his and Sylvain’s curiosity, then where was the harm in it?

And if it turned out that Sylvain would need more than just kissing to keep up with his training, then Felix would cross that bridge when he got to it.

* * *

Sylvain nearly keels over when Felix suggests it to him, drawing Felix’s gaze to him for the first time in the conversation.

“Sorry,” Sylvain says, placing his hands on his hips as if to recenter himself, “pretty sure I seriously misheard you just now.”

“You didn’t mishear me, and you know it,” Felix bites back, turning his face off to the side again and tightening his arms against his chest. “And I wasn’t joking either. It’s a serious offer; take it or leave it.”

“Ha! Of course I’m going to take it,” Sylvain says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Run me through those terms again?”

Felix sighs, hoping it sounds more irritated than pleased. “You show up to one training session each day for the next week, and actually stay for its entire duration, and I’ll kiss you.”

“And that’s it?”

Felix is about to argue that a kiss from him is a perfectly fair trade off, but then Sylvain continues.

“That’s all I have to do? Don’t get me wrong, I’m not complaining, but I figured it would be a bit harder than that to get a kiss out of you.”

Felix huffs and rolls his eyes. “Given your track record, it should be a rather difficult task for you. Don’t worry if you end up failing; you can try again next week.”

* * *

Sylvain took to his training as if he had something to prove - which, Felix supposes, he did. 

There were many people who had been surprised, but quite happy to see him. Dimitri was overjoyed that Sylvain was finally starting to take this seriously, and Ashe jumped at the chance to spar with him quite a few times. Ingrid seemed suspicious at first, not entirely trusting that Sylvain was there simply for the sake of training, but as the week went on she voiced more encouragement to him.

It’s not that Felix forgets why Sylvain is doing this in the first place, but it’s still a bit of a shock to him when Sylvain catches his arm and pulls him behind a pillar as the last of the students who’d taken part in the structured training session left the grounds.

“See?” Sylvain says, looking far too proud of himself. “Wasn’t a challenge at all.”

Felix does his best to swallow back the fondness that sweeps through him. While Sylvain’s occasional overconfidence could be very annoying, in this moment he reminds Felix of how amusing said overconfidence often was when they were children.

“I have to admit, you did better than I thought,” Felix replies as he takes notice of the fact that Sylvain has yet to let go of his arm. He looks up at Sylvain, the anticipation in his gaze too much for Felix to handle. “A deal’s a deal,” Felix whispers before closing the distance between them and shutting his eyes.

Sylvain’s lips are softer than Felix thought they would be. He’s not sure why he was expecting otherwise - given how many people Sylvain found who wanted to kiss him, one would assume that his lips must feel nice - but Felix appreciated them surpassing his expectations regardless. Sylvain presses forward into Felix, effectively pinning him to the pillar behind him, and Felix briefly hums into the kiss before cutting himself off. Sylvain’s hand moves up Felix’s arm until it reaches his shoulder, where it is quickly mirrored by Sylvain’s other hand grasping Felix’s other shoulder. Felix has no idea where to put his own hands, too caught up in the insistent pressure of Sylvain’s mouth to give it much thought, and settles for placing them against Sylvain’s chest.

They break apart for air, and before Sylvain can press his lips to Felix’s again, Felix raises a finger and presses it against Sylvain’s mouth.

“The deal was only one kiss,” Felix tells him.

Sylvain whines against Felix’s finger. “What? Come on.”

“And if I recall correctly, you’re the one who specified you would be getting ‘a kiss’ from me,” Felix continues, hoping his smug tone masks how flustered he feels. “Plus, apparently training daily for one week wasn’t all that hard, so I don’t think it really merits more than one kiss.”

Felix removes his finger from Sylvain’s lips, and pushes himself off the pillar. He turns to leave, but pauses when Sylvain speaks again.

“So if I keep this up for another week, can we make out next time?”

Felix nearly replies with a breathy “Yes”, but clears his throat and says “Sure,” instead.

* * *

After another week of impeccable attendance and effort, Sylvain drags Felix behind the pillar again, and immediately pins him back against it.

“Just to be clear,” Sylvain says, pressing his forehead against Felix’s, “making out is a lot more than one kiss.”

“I’m not an idiot, Sylvain,” Felix scoffs, placing his arms around Sylvain’s neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

Sylvain’s hands come to grasp at Felix’s waist this time, and he tightens his own hold on Sylvain in encouragement. They’re making more noise than the last time they were here, their breathing already heavy as their lips move against one another. Felix feels Sylvain’s tongue lick his lips, and he opens his mouth to let Sylvain’s tongue find his own.

While Felix wasn’t as experienced as Sylvain when it comes to any sort of physical intimacy, their previous kiss had been simple enough for Felix to know what he was supposed to do. And though the concept of open mouthed kisses isn’t entirely foreign to him - he’d stumbled across far too many fellow students, Sylvain included, who’d been too impatient to find somewhere private - he doesn’t want to risk embarrassing himself by doing anything to show that he has no idea what he’s doing. So he simply lets Sylvain take control of their kissing, which Sylvain doesn’t seem to mind in the slightest.

It takes Felix a moment to get used to the sensation of another person’s tongue in his mouth, but Sylvain definitely makes things easier, moaning into Felix’s mouth as his tongue glides along Felix’s own. 

Felix quickly loses track of time as they continue kissing. He chases Sylvain’s lips whenever they part from his own, clings to Sylvain with a force that should surprise him. He lets himself moan, groan, and sigh occasionally, which inspires similar pleased sounds from Sylvain.

The chime of the monastery bell signaling a new hour eventually breaks them apart. They stay in place for a moment, hands still grasping one another, eyes locked as they breathe.

Felix snaps out of whatever trance they were in first, bringing his arms back to his sides, and tearing his gaze away from Sylvain’s.

“Keep up the good work,” he says, before fully turning and leaving the training grounds.

* * *

Felix knew he’d have to escalate his deals with Sylvain at some point - he stands by the claim that Sylvain is insatiable - but he still held out some hope that it wouldn’t escalate so quickly. However the third week involved Sylvain’s mind wandering often and even a late arrival on his part on the seventh day, so Felix resigned himself to speeding things along.

That week it was him who pulled Sylvain behind a pillar, and initiated their kissing, which Sylvain seemed pleasantly surprised by. He was even more surprised when Felix took his hands and placed them on Felix’s chest, squeezing his wrists as if in instruction.

“You sure?” Sylvain asked, his forehead resting against Felix’s.

Felix nodded, moved his own hands up to grip Sylvain’s hair, and tugged him into another kiss. Once permission had been granted, Sylvain’s hands barely stopped moving, sliding along Felix to grasp at his chest, his hips, his ass - anywhere Sylvain could reach.

Things, of course, continued escalating from there.

From the following week onward they would move to one of their rooms - Felix prefered Sylvain’s since it only shared one wall, while Sylvain preferred Felix’s since it was the slightest bit closer - which Felix thinks they should have been doing from the beginning. Whenever Sylvain’s motivation seemed to be waning throughout the week, Felix would pull him aside and whisper his plans for that week’s reward into Sylvain’s ear. One week Felix let it slip that he was looking forward to their end of the week ritual, and that had Sylvain putting in more effort than he had in any of the previous weeks. Felix chose not to read into that.

So the weeks went by - Sylvain grinding against Felix’s thigh, Felix’s hand down Sylvain’s pants, an ever-growing and embarrassingly large collection of hickeys - until they reached the point where Felix was on his knees before his own bed with Sylvain’s dick in his mouth, and one of his own hands stroking himself through his pants.

“Fuck,” Sylvain groans, tightening his grip on both the sheets and Felix’s hair. He’s trying his best to hold back from thrusting into Felix’s mouth, which Felix greatly appreciates. While he could probably handle it eventually, he’s already choked and gagged enough for the day thanks to the occasional slip of control on Sylvain’s part and Felix’s initial overconfidence in his own dick sucking abilities.

Felix had assumed, back when he first heard about the concept of blowjobs, that he would hate to give one, but like most of what he and Sylvain have been doing, he finds he’s been enjoying himself more than he thought he would. The weight of Sylvain’s cock in his mouth, the fingers moving through his untied hair, and the sounds Sylvain makes in response to a flick of Felix’s tongue make a strong case for themselves.

Sylvain hasn’t stopped making noise since the second Felix’s lips had touched the head of his cock. He alternates between curses, praises, and, when words take too much effort to form, moans. It was one of those praises - a near incomprehensible phrase that contained Felix’s name and the words “so fucking good” - that sent the hand Felix doesn’t have wrapped around the base of Sylvain’s dick down to rub against himself through his pants. 

Felix can feel how wet he is as he grinds against his hand, and briefly wonders how Sylvain would react if he told him about it, but his train of thought is swiftly cut off by Sylvain asking,

“Goddess, Felix, what do I have to do to fuck you?”

Felix moans before he can stop himself and pulls his head back, releasing Sylvain’s cock from his mouth. He strokes it as he looks up at Sylvain, considering the question.

He supposes he should feel more hesitant about the idea of offering up his first time of something other than his fingers being inside of him as a prize of sorts, but he’s more concerned with deciding what he should ask of Sylvain in return than whether he should be asking in the first place. Felix certainly hadn’t planned on Sylvain being his first, but he thinks that he’s always known it was a distinct possibility.

“A month,” Felix finally says. “A full month of consistent, respectable effort.”

Now that he’s no longer at risk of choking Felix, Sylvian thrusts up into Felix’s hold, matching his rhythm.

“I can do that,” Sylvain replies, in a manner that Felix would deem far too arrogant if he hadn’t been sucking the man’s dick moments ago.

“You won’t be getting anything from me throughout the month,” Felix adds, lowering his head and licking a stripe up the length of Sylvain’s cock.

Sylvain’s laugh at Felix’s response quickly turns into a moan. “Please, as if you could resist me for that long.”

Felix raises an eyebrow at the challenge. “We’ll see,” he says, before he takes Sylvain’s dick back in his mouth, moving his head as far down as he can go.

Sylvain groans, tightening his hold on Felix’s hair again, and Felix grinds down hard against his hand.

* * *

After what was quite possibly the longest month of his life, Felix can’t bring himself to care about how strange he and Sylvain must look practically sprinting down the dormitory hall. No one seems to be around, luckily, but Felix is far too preoccupied with the idea of getting his hands on Sylvain to take notice of their surroundings beyond how much further they had to go before reaching his room.

They enter Felix’s room in the usual fashion, closing the door behind them by one of them pressing the other against it, lips locked together as soon as they crossed the threshold. Felix doesn’t bother putting up his usual fuss as Sylvain pins him to his own bedroom door, pulling Sylvain closer to him instead to grind against him.

Sylvain fingers eagerly make their way down Felix’s front, barely stumbling in his haste to unbutton Felix’s shirt as quickly as possible - Felix had taken off his vest before their final round of sparring and it lay abandoned at the training grounds. Felix’s hands quickly mirror Sylvain’s, though he has a slightly more frustrating time working with the buttons of Sylvain’s shirt.

Sylvain breaks their kiss far too soon and says, “I know what the deal was, but can I eat you out first?”

Goddess, was he really expecting Felix to say anything but yes to that?

“I mean, you did manage to keep your hands off me for a month, so I’m not the only one who deserves a reward here,” Sylvain adds, teasing.

If Felix wasn’t desperate he would have kicked Sylvain out for that, but instead he rolls his eyes and says, “Well, if I deserve it so much then you better get on with it.”

Sylvain gives Felix an uncharacteristically chaste, but no less enthusiastic, peck on the lips before dropping to his knees. 

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, Felix,” Sylvain says, making quick work of undoing Felix’s pants, tugging them, along with Felix’s underwear, down to his knees. 

“Less talking, more doing,” Felix replies.

Sylvain chuckles. “You got it.”

Sylvain puts his head between Felix’s thighs, places one hand on Felix’s leg while the other travels further up so Sylvain can spread Felix’s already wet folds with his fingers, and then licks his way from Felix’s entrance to his dick in one firm, smooth stroke.

Felix throws his head back against the door and moans. He grabs Sylvain’s hair, tugging on it harder than he probably should, but Sylvain doesn’t seem to mind given that his response is to moan as he wraps his lips around Felix’s dick and sucks. Felix has a newfound sympathy for Sylvain when he was getting his cock sucked as Felix has to put so much effort into not bucking his hips in Sylvain’s face.

Sylvain notices this struggle of his, and proceeds to readjust himself - both of his hands moving up and around Felix’s thighs to grab hold of his ass. 

“You can and are, in fact, encouraged to fuck my face,” Sylvain tells him, a smile evident in his voice.

Felix was not aware that that was something he wanted to hear until he heard it.

He curses, and he swears he can feel Sylvain’s grin widen against him. Sylvain gets back to work, his tongue pressing along every inch of Felix that it could reach. Felix uses his grip on Sylvain’s hair to experimentally grind against his face. Sylvain groans and uses his grip on Felix’s ass to pull Felix even closer to him.

From there, Felix gives Sylvain what he wants, thrusting into his mouth without restraint. Sylvain starts to probe at Felix’s entrance with his tongue, and Felix shudders at the sensation, driving his hips forward with even less finesse. Trusting that Felix is perfectly capable of keeping himself plastered to Sylvain’s face without needing help, Sylvain moves one of his hands back between Felix’s legs, pushing a finger up into Felix alongside his tongue. Felix spares a momentary thought at how different the feeling of Sylvain’s fingers inside him is from that of his own, but his mind quickly turns to simply revelling in how good it feels instead.

“Shit. You’re going to have to - fuck - stop soon,” Felix says, averting his gaze to the ceiling before Sylvain has a chance to look up at him.

Sylvain lets out a disappointed hum that causes Felix to thrust against his face again, and removes his mouth from Felix’s entrance, pressing a second finger in to replace his tongue.

“Why?”

“Because if you don’t, I’m gonna come.”

Sylvain snorts and starts moving his fingers, almost absentmindedly. “That’s kind of the point of this, Felix.”

Even though Felix is already avoiding eye contact with Sylvain, he closes his eyes as he answers. 

“I was under the assumption that coming on your dick was a part of this whole reward and I can’t guarantee that’ll happen if you make me come now.”

There’s a beat of silence, and Sylvain’s fingers go still inside of him. And then -

“Holy shit, Felix.”

In a flash, Sylvain’s fingers slip out of him, Sylvain rises to his feet, grabs Felix’s face, and kisses him with even more fervour than he had before - something Felix did not think was possible. He barely even registers that he’s tasting himself on Sylvain’s tongue before Sylvain pulls back, his hands still on Felix’s face.

“How do you want to do this?” he asks.

Felix pushes against Sylvain’s shoulders, which makes him take a step back. 

“Clothes off first,” Felix instructs, though he doesn’t sound nearly as commanding as he wants to. “Then get on the bed.”

Sylvain’s already shedding his clothes before Felix finishes speaking, and Felix appreciates the efficiency. Felix shrugs his shirt off, and briefly hesitates over removing the tight undershirts he uses to bind, but rationalises that it would be more uncomfortable if he left them on. By the time Felix has removed the rest of his clothes, Sylvain is already sitting on Felix’s bed with an eager look that Felix hasn’t seen on him in years.

“Damn, you’re so hot,” Sylvain says, snapping Felix out of his thoughts.

Felix looks Sylvain up and down as he straddles him. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Felix leans in and kisses Sylvain, effectively shutting him up in advance from whatever teasing comment Felix knew he was about to make. Felix loops his arms over Sylvain’s shoulders and grinds his hips down against Sylvain, who wraps his arms around Felix’s waist and moans in turn.

Felix reaches a hand down between them, trying to line up Sylvain’s cock with his entrance, but Sylvain ends up having to help him out a bit. Sylvain pulls back and takes a breath in order to say something, but Felix chooses to then sink himself down onto Sylvain’s dick, thus throwing any other thoughts Sylvain may have had out the window.

Felix grits his teeth against the stretch at first, realising retroactively that he really should have let Sylvain finger him a bit more, but his grunts are still more pleasure than pain. He’s always been one to push himself, and feeling Sylvain breach him inch by inch is just as, if not more satisfying than coming to the end of a particularly harsh training routine.

He feels Sylvain’s cock twitch inside of him, and hears Sylvain gasping against Felix’s neck as he keeps slowly sliding down Sylvain’s length, and Felix amends his previous thought. This is definitely more satisfying.

He nearly collapses forward into Sylvain once he’s finally taken the entirety of Sylvain’s dick inside him, overwhelmed by the sensation and the knowledge of what they’re doing. Sylvain seems to understand that Felix needs a moment to adjust, and gently rubs his back, whispering praise into his ear in between placing kisses along his throat.

Felix circles his hips experimentally, causing both him and Sylvain to moan. Felix turns slightly from where he’s been resting his face on Sylvain’s shoulder to whisper into his ear.

“You better tell me when you’re going to come, and you have to pull out when you do.”

“Will do,” Sylvain replies, his voice breathy as he tries to hold back from thrusting up into Felix.

“Good boy,” Felix says, testing the waters - waters which evidently wanted to be tested if Sylvain’s responding whine was anything to go by.

Felix slowly lifts himself up, sighing at the glide of Sylvain’s length within him, stops once he’s halfway up, and then slides back down. This may be his first time fucking anyone, but he knows that, like with training, it’s best to start slow. He also knows that if he voiced that thought aloud Sylvain would tease him for only ever being able to think of things in how they relate to training, so he plans to keep it and all future thoughts like it to himself.

Sylvain has no complaints about the slow pace. He’s quite content to let Felix move at whatever speed he chooses. Felix wonders how long each of them would last with Felix simply sitting on Sylvain’s cock, unmoving, before one of them would snap. An idea for another time perhaps, assuming Sylvain would want to do this more than once.

The way Sylvain moans into Felix’s neck as he clenches down on him points favourably in the direction of Sylvain wanting to do this again.

Felix clears his head from thoughts of the future and focuses on the present, specifically on lifting his hips and sliding back down Sylvain’s dick at a higher speed. Sylvain’s hands move to Felix’s hips and help guide him up and down and up and down and -

“You feel so fucking good Felix,” Sylvain breathes into Felix’s ear. “Always knew you’d take my cock so well.”

Felix moans at that, speeding up his movements, bouncing on Sylvain’s dick. He turns his face into Sylvain’s neck in an attempt to muffle the noises he’s making, knowing full well that he can’t stop himself from making them anymore. Sylvain continues murmuring praise and curses into his ear as he meets Felix’s hips with thrusts of his own.

Soon Felix starts to feel a bit of a burning in his thighs, reminding him that they had been in a rather extensive training session before this. He removes his mouth from where he’d started kissing Sylvain’s neck in order to speak.

“I’m tired of doing all the work. Roll us over.”

Sylvain, graciously, doesn’t point out that Felix hasn’t been doing all the work for quite some time now, and instead does as he’s told. He has to slip out of Felix, which neither of them are happy about, but after some maneuvering Sylvain lays Felix down on his back and moves in between his legs. Sylvain reaches up and removes Felix’s hair tie, which had been struggling to hold on for far longer than either of them realised, letting Felix’s hair billow out onto the pillow beneath his head.

Sylvain looks as if he wants to say something, but instead reaches down, lines himself up again, and pushes back into Felix.

Felix lets out a sound far too akin to a whine for his liking, and closes his eyes to avoid seeing the undoubtedly smug expression on Sylvain’s face. 

Sylvain’s thrusts quickly pick up in speed. Felix lifts his legs and crosses them over Sylvain’s lower back. Sylvain’s hands come up to grope Felix’s chest, to roll Felix’s nipples between his fingers. One of Felix’s hands twists in the sheets while the other starts to wander down to his dick. 

Sylvain stops Felix’s hand in its tracks and replaces it with his own, rubbing in circles against the swollen nub.

“You close, baby?”

Felix doesn’t have the brain capacity left to take note of the pet name. Instead he nods and whines as Sylvain applies even more pressure.

“Come on, baby, you’ve been so good for me,” Sylvain says, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he speaks. “Fucking come on my cock like you asked to.”

And Felix does. 

He comes, shaking and moaning and gasping. Everything from his grip on the sheets to his grip on Sylvain’s dick tightens, and then slowly loosens. He can hear himself breathing, louder than he thinks he ever has before, and forces himself to open his eyes and look at Sylvain.

As soon as he does, Sylvain pulls out and takes himself in his hand, stroking himself over Felix. Even if Felix weren’t in a hazy afterglow, he doubts he’d be able to decipher a single sentence of what Sylvain is saying, his words running together as his hand moves faster.

Felix jumps slightly at the feeling of Sylvain’s cum landing on him, specifically on his dick. As Sylvain continues to grunt and groan, Felix himself moans, softly, at the feeling of Sylvain’s cum dripping down his folds. He cannot imagine how messy he must look down there, but he can’t find it in himself to care all that much. 

He’s brought out of his thoughts again when Sylvain lies on top of him and presses a kiss to his lips. He finally fully lets go of the sheets and brings his hands up to hold Sylvain’s face, his thumbs brushing Sylvain’s cheekbones as Sylvain sighs into Felix’s mouth.

Sylvain pulls away, looking at him in a way that Felix can’t place.

“So,” Sylvain says, his face shifting into a smug expression, “do I have to wait another month before getting to fuck you again?”

Felix huffs, amused, and rolls his eyes, but he does consider Sylvain’s question.

“Tell you what,” he says, twitching when he feels another drop of Sylvain’s cum start to move. “If you keep up with the current routine and eat me out again now, I’ll cut the wait time down to a week.”

Sylvain immediately slides down Felix’s body, and presses a kiss to Felix’s thigh once he reaches his destination.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> for those who are curious: in my mind they're both teetering on the edge of realising they have feelings for each other by the end, but they're still not quite there yet (though sylvain is very close) and they both still think of this as a casual arrangement.


End file.
